Kuroo Hashimoto
|death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Midwayan |constituency = |party = |rhouse = Union of Midway Capitol Building |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |children = |issue = |residence = Aldebaran, Union of Midway |almamater = N/A |profession = |profession2 = |religion = None }} Kuroo Hashimoto (b. March 4, 1997; formerly Kuroo Shiratori) is the Crown Prince of the Union of Midway. He is formally styled as His Majesty. He is the first person to be adopted into the Royal Family of the Union of Midway. Early life Kuroo was born on March 4, 1997. His parents were in 1977, and he was born where his parents were being detained. His parents managed to convince the North Koreans to let him live by telling them that he could be a valuable asset to the of North Korea, the North Korean intelligence agency at the time, if the North Koreans taught him Korean while his parents taught him Japanese. He spent his life in fear of prosecution by the North Koreans, and he was severely punished whenever he made any mistake, even the smallest of mistakes. Attempted escape from North Korea At age 10, the only contact with his parents that he was allowed was when his parents were to teach him Japanese. North Korea also forced him to learn Korean. His life was one of misery and he knew nothing of the outside world. However when he was 15 one of the guards, feeling guilty for everything that he had done, invited Kuroo to run away with him. The guard and Kuroo managed to escape, but near the Chinese border the guard was spotted and shot dead while attempting to flee to China in order to enter the South Korean embassy in China and defect to South Korea. Kuroo managed to get away undetected, and managed to hide out until he hitched a ride on a government truck to Pyongyang. Meeting Zabuza In Pyongyang, Kuroo met Zabuza Hashimoto and Ulysses Lee, both of whom were in North Korea for diplomatic negotiations. Zabuza offered to take Kuroo home with him. When North Korea kicked Zabuza and Ulysses out of North Korea, Kuroo was again captured and this time sent to Yodok concentration camp. As punishment for his actions, they executed his father in front of him, and tortured his mother in front of him as well. This was meant to keep him from trying to escape again, but it only served to strengthen his resolve to leave North Korea. Adoption Eventually Kuroo managed to escape again, by bribing North Korean soldiers with cigarettes and food he stole, and with the help collaborators in China he made it safely to the Midwayan Consulate in Beijing. There, after receiving instructions from Zabuza, he applied for refugee status. Zabuza used his influence to speed up the process in which Kuroo was recognized as a refugee, and he was placed under the care of the Royal Family. The Royal Family then had him apply for citizenship, which was approved by the government of the Union of Midway on October 28. On the same day, he was adopted into the Royal Family of the Union of Midway. North Korea denied that Kuroo even existed and instead claimed that Midway had in fact kidnapped a North Korean girl named Shin Hyo-rin and demanded her immediate return. See Also